Tobi, there are no such things as ghosts
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Itachi and Kisame lay down to sleep but Tobi disrupts them, yelling about a ghost in his room. Slight Kisaita. T for mild language.


Itachi and Kisame were settling into their bed for the night, ready to sleep soundly for the night

Itachi and Kisame were settling into their bed for the night, ready to sleep soundly for the night. With Itachi snuggled next to Kisame and one arm around him, they were comfortable. Itachi kissed Kisame then they both closed their eyes.

Bursting through the door came Tobi, shrieking and running. He jumped onto their bed, fully aware that they were lying there, and crushed Itachi under his weight. "THERE'S A GHOST IN MY ROOM!!" Tobi screamed, panicking. Kisame sighed and opened his eyes and saw the nuisance shaking. When a groan came from Itachi, he quickly picked up Tobi and set him on his side of the bed, letting Itachi have a reprieve. Itachi slowly sat up and then gave a defying glare at Tobi. "Itachi!" Tobi cried, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha and squeezing.

"Get the hell off of me!" Itachi growled, trying to shove Tobi away.

"But there's a ghost!"

"I don't care!" And with that, Itachi pushed hard and Tobi fell back onto Kisame. Itachi exhaled and then rubbed his temples. Kisame sat Tobi up and Tobi began to whimper.

"Itachi doesn't care that Tobi will be killed by a ghost." Tobi sobbed.

"Tobi, there are no such things as ghosts and even if there were, they wouldn't be able to kill you." Itachi growled.

"But I watched Casper and those ghosts almost killed that one guy!!"

Itachi put his face in his palm and sighed. Kisame chuckled and put an arm around Itachi. "Can Tobi sleep here so the ghost doesn't kill me?" Tobi asked Kisame. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kisame. He knew Kisame was too nice to say no so he wanted him to get the message that he absolutely didn't want him there. Kisame smiled nervously.

"No." Itachi hissed quietly to Kisame.

"Sorry Tobi but you can't—" Kisame was cut off by a cry from Tobi.

"The ghost is Sempai and he'll kill Tobi for sure!!"

It fell silent.

"Tobi, I know he's dead but come on. That's so ludicrous and you know it," Itachi sighed, "why are you making up excuses just to sleep here?"

"Tobi's not kidding!! It's Sempai!!"

"No it's not. There is absolutely no way it is. Let me say this again: **Ghosts do ****not**** exist**."

"Itachi, he's a little kid let him think what he wants." Kisame cut in.

"Ha! A kid, he's—" Itachi scoffed but stopped before he could say anymore.

"Tobi is scared."

"Alright kid, you can stay here for just this night." Kisame gave in. Itachi let out a groan and pushed Kisame's arm off of him. He laid back and pulled the covers over his head as Tobi started cheering.

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed, "Tobi gets to stay here because Tobi is a good boy!"

"No you're staying here because you're a dumbass who likes to manipulate people." Itachi sneered.

"Itachi, no need to be so cold to Tobi." Tobi said.

"Tobi, no need to be so annoying to Itachi." Itachi mocked.

"Itachi, no need to be such an ass." Tobi growled in a serious tone. Kisame stared at the orange masked boy with disbelieving eyes. ". . . Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said cheerily.

"Um . . ." Kisame said in shock.

"Tobi is tired. Goodnight!" Tobi said then laid on top of Kisame. Itachi turned to look and started laughing quietly when he saw Kisame's face.

"You let him stay so you have to deal with it." Itachi snickered. Kisame smirked.

"Aren't you mad of another man topping me?"

Itachi gave him a nasty glare then pushed Tobi off of Kisame. Kisame laughed. "Shut up." Itachi said, snuggling next to his partner. Tobi stood up and frowned behind his mask.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Both Itachi's and Kisame's head turned to Tobi who was now shaking with fear. "SEMPAI!!" Tobi yelled. The two looked at the opposite of Tobi and they gasped. A ghastly figure was floating near their door and it resembled Deidara a lot.

"I'm going to kill you Tobi, un!" The Deidara ghost said as it reached into his pouch. Tobi ran out of the room, shrieking, with the ghost following hurriedly behind.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Well, what do you know? The little guy wasn't kidding." Kisame said.


End file.
